50 Sentences of NaruGaa
by Graceful Storyteller
Summary: As the title suggests it's 50 sentences on 50 themes about Naruto and Gaara's relationship. GaaNaruGaa.


I was bored and discovered the Naruto Generator. I thought I'd try and work off my writer's block by doing the Sentence Challenge and this is the result. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**1. Naked**

The first person Gaara saw naked was Naruto and he would never forget the sight of all that beautifully tanned flesh that was put on display for him alone.

**2. Perfect**

To Gaara Naruto was perfect in every way, even if sometimes he did act like an idiot.

**3. Boy**

Naruto had always thought he liked girls so when he started having feelings for the redheaded boy he was more than a little confused.

**4. Passive**

Gaara might have liked being bottom but by no means was he passive during sex.

**5. Host**

They were both hosts for bloodthirsty demons and could be loved by no one who wasn't a host themselves.

**6. Courage**

Gaara thought Naruto had the most courage because he was always able to smile in the face of adversity and the hate people directed at him; Naruto thought Gaara had the most courage because he had taken a chance, put his trust in humanity once again and had become an amazing person because of it.

**7. Dominate**

They would always be trying to dominate each other; both on the battlefield and in bed.

**8. Ritual**

It was like a ritual: Naruto would come to him after a terrible mission and Gaara would lick away the blood and the tears before dragging him to the hospital.

**9. Petunia **

Naruto's favourite flowers were petunias so on Valentine's Day that was what he received from Gaara instead of roses.

**10. Moisture**

Gaara hated going to the hot springs in Konoha because the moisture in the air made his sand armour clump together and become useless – Naruto loved taking him there for this very reason because it was one of the few times he could do what he wanted to the redhead without the sand getting in the way.

**11. Blank**

Gaara's face was blank when Naruto told him he loved him and remained that way for a long time as he contemplated a reply.

**12. Confusion**

Gaara remained confused for many days after Naruto's confession and only stopped being that way when he felt his heart break at the sight of a beaten and bloody Naruto; that was when he knew he loved the blond.

**13. Vampire**

Naruto wondered if Gaara had been a vampire in another life because his blood fetish scared him a little sometimes.

**14. Hate**

Naruto could never hate Gaara; even when the redhead locked himself in his office for hours on end, made Naruto attend boring social functions with him and refused him sex Naruto still couldn't find it within himself to hate Gaara.

**15. PMS**

Naruto sometimes wondered if Shukaku was a girl because once a month, during the full moon, Gaara became extra pissy (or depressed) and always complained, "Bloody Tanuki, his insane ravings are giving me a headache."

**16. Ruins**

His career lay in ruins when the Council finally realized the type of relationship he had with Naruto, and when they forced him to step down as Kazekage Gaara cried for the first time in many years and Naruto was the one there to comfort him.

**17. Permissible**

Naruto was usually one to allow for second chances but he thought that this time it was permissible for him to hate the Council of Suna and to never forgive them for the things they had done to Gaara.

**18. Samurai**

If Gaara had been a Samurai he would have taken his life instead of living with the shame of being forced to abdicate; Naruto was glad Gaara wasn't a Samurai.

**19. Fear**

When Gaara moved to Konoha with him Naruto began to fear that what had happened to Gaara would happen to him when he made a bid to be the next Hokage but he was loathe to abandon Gaara after all they'd been through.

**20. Willpower**

Through sheer willpower alone Naruto was able to become the Hokage and (since he had so many powerful allies) the Council said nothing about his relationship with Gaara.

**21. Infection**

Because of their demons Gaara and Naruto had never gotten sick but they had been infected by a deep loneliness that only the other could cure.

**22. Healthy**

In the beginning many of Naruto's friends told him it wasn't healthy for him to have a romantic relationship with another man but once they realized how Naruto truly felt they wished him all the best.

**23. Lust**

Ever since he met Naruto Gaara was able to add lust to the list of emotions he understood.

**24. Secret**

Originally Naruto had wanted to keep their relationship a secret and finally Gaara understood why as he watched the new Kazekage arrive in Konoha.

**25. Spell**

Sometimes Naruto wondered if Gaara had put a spell on him because Naruto knew that he could never hurt the redhead; he loved him far too much to do that.

**26. Important**

Gaara is the most important person in Naruto's life and vice versa.

**27. Serious**

Whenever Naruto is to hold a meeting with anyone important Tsunade makes Gaara attend the meeting with him as the blond is only ever serious when the redhead is around.

**28. Flicker**

When Gaara thinks of home and what he's lost his love for Naruto flickers like a candle in the wind but it never goes out.

**29. Spoiled**

Naruto is glad that Gaara is responsible because ever since he's lived with the redhead he has never once accidentally drank a carton of spoiled milk.

**30. Reality**

In reality Gaara and Naruto are nothing alike but inside they are exactly the same.

**31. Aroused**

Gaara had always been fascinated by blood but it has only ever been Naruto's blood that has physically aroused him.

**32. Recall**

Gaara can recall a time before Naruto; such thoughts make him shudder and seek Naruto's company.

**33. Disguise**

Naruto always disguises the joy he feels at having attained his dream but Gaara has always been good at seeing right through him.

**34. Responsibility**

The responsibility of being Hokage has made Naruto grow and Gaara can barely recognize the boy with the stupid grin who let Kankuro trip him when they first met.

**35. Pair**

They looked a right pair: the broadly grinning blond dressed in retina damaging orange and the sullen redhead whose favourite colours were black and blood red.

**36. Teahouse**

Naruto found the ceremonies at the teahouse incredibly boring, but it was worth it to see Gaara looking stunning in a kimono.

**37. Dog**

"No," was Gaara's stern answer when Naruto asked if they could get a dog.

**38. Club**

Naruto and Gaara shared smug little smiles when Sakura complained that all the best men in Konoha had joined their little gay club.

**39. Symbol**

The tattoo on Gaara's forehead was a symbol of how he felt for Naruto.

**40. Singe**

The last time Gaara tried cooking he singed the sleeve of his coat and nearly set the apartment on fire; it was mutually agreed that Naruto would cook from now on.

**41. Swim**

Living in the desert one never learns to swim; Naruto didn't realize this until after he had pushed Gaara into the river.

**42. Assassin**

The last time someone sent an assassin after him it was because his father feared he was unstable, now they come because he is the lover of the greatest of all the Kage.

**43. Reliable**

When it comes to doing work Naruto is never reliable but Gaara knows if he is ever in trouble Naruto will always be there for him.

**44. Bracelet**

Looking at the bracelet made Naruto think of handcuffs, which made him think of Gaara, which made him think of Gaara in handcuffs, which made him rush home to carry out his fantasy.

**45. Archives**

When Gaara was looking through Konoha's archives he came across a very interesting piece of information; now he wonders if he should tell Naruto the identity of his father.

**46. Hold**

A messenger brings news that one of Naruto's old comrades has died in battle and Gaara holds Naruto as he sobs once the messenger is gone.

**47. Fountain**

Gaara likes to sit on the edge of the fountain and dip his fingers in the water, a smile curving his lips as he looks at the two people springing forth from the water who are just as in love as he and Naruto are.

**48. Shougi **

Gaara told Naruto shougi would help improve Naruto's concentration and patience but in the end it is he who loses his temper whilst Naruto laughs.

**49. Calligraphy**

Naruto's written words look brash and hurried whereas Gaara's calligraphy is beautifully neat and precise.

**50. Sensual**

Hands brush, lips touch, and Naruto and Gaara are lost in a magical, sensual place.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
